


Hold me up, tie me down

by OliveBranch_10



Series: OBIKIN SMUT [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom!Obi-wan Kenobi, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, sub!Anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: Obi-wan was seated on a luxurious chair, legs crossed and in one hand he held a whiskey glass swirling the content around without a care for the world. But his other hand was lying possessively in the nape of Anakin's neck, squeezing and stroking the knobs of his spine.The people were idly walking around, throwing second glances as him and while Obi-wan told him it was because he made the prettiest picture Anakin couldn't help but press into the man's hand even more. There was only one master in his life that he would offer his neck to, and he would bare his teeth to the rest.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OBIKIN SMUT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Hold me up, tie me down

**Author's Note:**

> 17 minutes speed writing, ignore the errors - im tired

There was little Anakin didn't dare, his master always fondly called him foolishly brave. And perhaps he was, but now even Anakin felt shy. To please his master by being good was always a joy, but now sun kissed skin on display, with red rope crisscrossing on it like a canvas. Anakin’s cheeks were bright red and the flush went all the way down to his nipples. His hands tied to his elbows behind his back, while his thighs were bound to his calves and made him sit still in a perfect kneeling. It also put him on display for all to see, to see him being desperately aroused at the mercy of his master. The rope burned like a glorious reminder who owned him. He was Obi-wan’s good boy, and he would be damned to disappoint him.

Obi-wan was seated on a luxurious chair, legs crossed and in one hand he held a whiskey glass swirling the content around without a care for the world. But his other hand was lying possessively in the nape of Anakin's neck, squeezing and stroking the knobs of his spine.

The people were idly walking around, throwing second glances as him and while Obi-wan told him it was because he made the prettiest picture Anakin couldn't help but press into the man's hand even more. There was only one master in his life that he would offer his neck to, and he would bare his teeth to the rest.

"A glorious sight for sore eyes your boy," an unnamed face had grinned at Obi-wan and Anakin for all he wished to melt into the soft tugging on his curls tried to stay focused. "He truly is." Obi-wan replied, and Anakin could hear the smirk, "He also listens well." Immediately alert Anakin glanced at his master, ready to follow all his orders. The hand squeezed his neck and he swallowed thickly. "You see, my boy can come just because I tell him to." The unnamed man whistled softly.

"Anakin" his master purred in his ear, "why don't you show this kind gentleman how good you can be." Nodding softly he looked down, he had ignored his straining erection for the whole night so far, but now that Obi-wan said it, Anakin couldn’t help but shiver in desire, felt his need like hot molten lava in his gut swirling around.

The hand on his neck stroked softly, following the ropes around it and along his spine. Suddenly the arousal thrumming in his veins felt like lightning, boiling underneath. His master softly moved his hands, scraping his nails along a nipple harshly and Anakin gasped wetly. "Such a pretty boy"

Tweaking his nipple again and pressing and twisting it made Anakin try to push his hips forward, but the ropes on his legs didn’t let him. Desperation rolled off of him in waves, the need to thrust and the wish for something more was clinging to his bones. His ass clenched around the plug in a needy attempt to get more. As if he knew Obi-wan grinned at him, "such a frantic little slut for me. I’m almost tempted to leave you so high strung."

Needy whines escaped his lips in harsh pants, he wouldn't beg for his master hadn't given permission but he wished, oh how he wished. Obi-wan's hand moved away from his sore nipples, and trailed along the ropes across his chest, trailing up his neck and slipping a finger in his wanton mouth. Anakin moaned and sucked, grateful that his master saw his needs and offered him a solution. "Look at you, gorgeous." the soft words and shameless dark desire in Obi-wan's face felt like a hot flash crawling up his spine. Completely owned and at this man's mercy.

His master softly pulled the finger back and Anakin couldn't help but try and chase it, earning a soft chuckle as response. "So needy." Flicking the wet fingers over his nipples again made him gasp and suddenly Obi-wan moved quickly. He grabbed Anakin's shoulder and pulled him slightly up and without a warning forcefully shoved him down again. The plug brushed perfectly over his prostate and Anakin moaned, eyes glazing over and mouth sacking open. "That's it,” Obi-wan hissed, “my toy to play with as i see fit."

Obi-wan pulled him up again, kept him up for a bit and shoved him down even harder, howling Anakin buckled. He was so close, he could almost taste it the sweet bliss of an orgasm. On and on it went, the hand on his shoulder moved him around like a doll, moving the plug around and providing the perfect friction. "That’s it baby, show me how good you can be." Anakin couldn't see anymore, sparks flashed across his eyelids and tears blinked in his vision, his desire overriding his other senses. And without seeing his master move, he felt his other hand squeeze his hips and one finger flicking the head of his cock. "Come for me."

With a shout he did, it felt as if it went on for hours until his muscles turned to jelly. Vaguely he could hear some conversation but all Anakin knew was the thrumming of pleasure swimming in his veins. Softly Obi-wan pushed Anakin's face to rest on his thigh. Kneeling at his master's feet, covered in his own come was the perfect place to belong.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr: @anakinskywalkher


End file.
